


Hasta la vista, Fourth Wall.

by shirozora



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Politician RPF, Terminator
Genre: Gen, crack/humor, memories of rahmbamarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A president's perks reveals one of the stranger aspects of California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta la vista, Fourth Wall.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> In skimming the original story I discovered the reason why I wrote it – the prompt was "cock-punch". This is another old RBR story that I am polishing up for a repost.

The second President Barack Obama sat down at the unnecessarily long table he knew something was up. It wasn't that this was one of those rare breakfast meetings, or that because Michelle had taken the kids and Bo out for the day the East Wing was disturbingly quietly, or that Rahm had actually packed his own breakfast, or that Joe wasn't making cracks about something or another.

Initially he thought it had something to do with the White House Guest of the Day. The younger staffers had been – for lack of better words – "freaking out" over the presence of "the Governator" in the White House, but he couldn't tell whether or not Joe or Rahm would be as awestruck. Deep inside Barack had to admit that he was more than a little gleeful that he was in the presence of an action star.

Being the President came with his perks, he would joke now and then.

The governor of California was here to lobby for more aggressive laws against greenhouse gas emissions and pollution. He was not satisfied with talking to members of Barack's Cabinet, and had flown over to address Congress. Barack invited him over to talk about what he wanted over breakfast, but secretly he just wanted to hang around with the Terminator.

Judging from how stiffly Arnold Schwarzenegger sat in his seat, everything left untouched, his eyes seemingly glued to the bald spot on Joe's head, that might not happen.

As Barack sat down Joe leaned over and muttered, "He's been like that since I got here. What are the chances that he's going to stand up and whip out a machine gun or something?"

"None," Rahm said.

Barack took a sip from his mug as he watched the governor. The man didn't even twitch, didn't even blink. He couldn't tell if the governor was breathing or not. "Uh…Mr. Schwarzenegger, about your trip here to, uh, talk to the House about regulations for-"

Rahm snorted. Barack glared at him; Rahm knew the real reason for the breakfast meeting. People didn't call the president a geek and a dork for nothing.

"As I was saying, maybe you should, uh, talk with the Interior Secretary first-"

The Austrian slowly turned his head to Barack, finally showing some sign of life. The man slowly and sternly said, "I am a friend of Sarah Connor. I was told she was here. Could I see her please?"

Joe choked on a bite of scrambled eggs and Rahm spit coffee back into his mug. Barack sat back in his seat, his jaw dropping.

Rahm recovered first. "I'm sorry, but _what_?"

Mr. Schwarzenegger turned his head slowly in the other direction, glazed eyes landing on Rahm. "Where is she?"

Joe cleared his throat loudly. "Mr. Schwarzenegger, this isn't the _Terminator_. You can drop the act now."

"I am unable to comply. You are termina-"

Rahm punched the governor in the face.

"Rahm! What are you _doing_?" Barack shouted, jumping to his feet.

The governor blinked rapidly, rubbing his bruised cheek. "Ow. Who hit me?"

Rahm was shaking his reddened hand in obvious pain but his cheeky grin was wildly inappropriate. "Maria called me last night, warned me that sometimes he wakes up thinking he's the Terminator. One good fist to the face and he's good to go."

"You mean," Joe began, pointing at Mr. Schwarzenegger, "that Maria _punches_ you in the _face_?"

"No. She has her ways. But sometimes when I'm traveling without her, I might need that."

Barack sank back down in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"That's not all." The smile on Rahm's face was positively wicked. "She said that if that doesn't work and you try to actually _kill_ someone a cock-punch will really-"

"_Rahm_!"


End file.
